Destiny
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: The Cullen family is going to be at Hogwarts, new enemies and friends. Bella is still human, and the Cullens are vampires. A group of Dark Wizards, who are half vampire, werewolves or wizards/witches plan on taking over Hogwarts. Will they stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

By: AnimeAngel41 & Brisingrblade09

Summary: The Cullen family is going to be at Hogwarts, new enemies and friends. Bella is still human, and the Cullens are vampires. A group of Dark Wizards, who are half vampire, werewolves or wizards/witches plan on taking over Hogwarts. It's up to the gang and Cullens to stop them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters of the Twilight saga, they are own entirely by Stephenie Meyer, I also do not own Harry Potter, that is own by J.K. Rowlings. Please read and review!

Couples:

Edward/Bella

Jasper/Alice

Emmett/Rosalie

Harry/Hermione

Ron/Luna

Neville/Ginny

************

BPOV:

I shake my umbrella out as I get up the steps to mine and Charlie's house, leaving it on the front porch so it will dry I unlock the front door and walks inside. I can hear a game going in the living room. I go towards the kitchen, when my dad spots me.

"Hey Bells." Charlie says. "How was the sleepover?" he asked.

"It was okay, Alice says hello." I say smiling at him. "What would you like for dinner?" I ask.

"Anything will be fine," Charlie says. "Oh, you have a letter, I put it on your desk in your room." he says.

"Thanks dad." I say. I go into the kitchen, and looks into the fridge to see what we have for dinner. I decided on bake potatoes and steak, I look in the freezer and pulls out a bag of mixed veggies. I marinate the steak like I know how Charlie likes it and set the time so I know when its done cooking. I walk out of the kitchen, stopping into the living room. "I'm making steak and potatoes with mixed veggies for dinner." I tell him.

"Sound good Bells." Charlie says.

"I set the timer, I'm going to be in my room cleaning up some." I say going to walk upstairs.

"I'll call you when it goes off." Charlie says, before looking at the game again. I nod, knowing he couldn't see, before walking upstairs and into my room, I see the letter Charlie put on the desk and I open it, my brows furring together.

"Hogwarts?" I ask myself as I read when was inside the letter.

_Bella Swan,_

_You are hereby invited to attend Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know that the school year have started, but you will be as a special guest. Please send your respond back with owl._

_Minerva McGonagall_

I reread the letter a few times, blinking repeatedly as I let the thought sink in, before sitting at the edge of my bed. I didn't even hear my vampire entering through my window.

EPOV:

I climb through the bedroom window of my Bella's room. She didn't even jump in my arms as soon as both of my feet touched the floor, she just sat at the edge of her bed, a letter in her hand as she stares off into space.

"Bella?" I say walking over towards her, lightly touching her shoulder. My eyes widen when she jumps up and lands on her butt on the floor near her bed, I had to couch to hide the small laugh.

"Jeez Edward, don't do that!" Bella says standing up, she then has a cute confused expression on her face, her nose is wrinkled up slightly as she looks at me, making me arch an eyebrow to her in question. "When did you get here?" she asked me.

"Just a little bit ago, you were staring into space or daydreaming." I say, lightly touching her face. "Are you okay?" I ask her softly.

"I'm fine." She says softly, leaning into my touch.

"What was in the letter?" I ask her, trying to hide the curiosity in my voice, as I settled her onto my lap. She holds the letter out and take it, reading.

"How am I a witch?" Bella asked softly, resting her forehead against my neck.

"Come on, let's go talk to Carlisle about this." I say, moving her off of my lap. I watch as she writes a note to Charlie, before meeting me outside in my car.

************

The car ride was in silence going to my house, I look away from the road to see Bella staring outside at the passing trees. I take one hand off the wheel, and picking her hand up, pressing it to my lips, she smiles at me.

"What will Carlisle know about this?" Bella asked softly.

"He may know something." I say, stoking her cheek, before speeding up some. We arrive at my house, and I help her out, as soon as we get inside, Alice drags Bella away and into the family room, were Esme was sewing a rip in Emmett's jeans, Emmett and Jasper are playing the new guitar hero game, Rosalie is sitting on the couch, reading a fashion magazine and Carlisle is reading one of his medical books.

"They're here!" Alice says. Everyone stops what they are doing to smile at Bella, before going back, making me roll my eyes as I sit down, pulling Bella gently onto my lap, and Alice sits down next to us.

"Alice, baby, please calm down." Jasper pleads, looking over at his excited bouncing wife sitting next to us with a huge grin.

"Carlisle, can I speak with you." Bella says looking at him.

"Certainly Bella, is it a private matter or can we stay here?" Carlisle asked, closing his book.

"We can stay here." Bella says, she stands up and moves to sit down next to him, handing the note she got. Carlisle looks at her and at her nod, takes it before opening it. Carlisle closes the note, and handing it back to her.

"Have you heard of this school?" I ask as Bella sits down next to me again.

"Yes I have, its very popular is young witches and wizards." Carlisle says.

"But I'm not a witch." Bella says.

"They accept muggles as well." Carlisle says. At everyone confused stare he verifies it. "Muggles are non magical people." he says.

"Should she go?" I ask, wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulder.

"She got the letter of acceptance to go, so I think it will be a great idea." Carlisle says. He notices Alice's pout. "If I write them back, saying what I am to her, I'm sure you all can go with her." he says. Alice smiles as she bounces excitedly again.

"What about Forks High School, we are juniors." Bella says.

"We'll come up with something." Esme says smiling at her.

"OH! How about we all got accepted at a really good educational school in England." Alice says standing up in a flash.

"That could work." Carlisle says, rubbing his chin in thought.

"But what about Charlie?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle and I will stay here." Esme says smiling.

"Let's go work on that letter to return." Carlisle says as he stands up. Bella and I follow him into his office. When he finishes, he hands me the note, and Bella and I read it together.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Bella is honored to be invited to attend your school, and will be there as soon as we get everything set._

_I have a few that will be accompanying her, my son and her boyfriend Edward, then the rest of my adoptive children. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme. You should also know, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I have a wife named Esme, we are vampires, but we don't drink human blood, we are what you would call vegetarian vampires, we'll hunt animals that have a very large population._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Carlisle Cullen._

"This is good." I saw, folding the letter. A small tap on the window, making Carlisle, Bella and I turn to see a small owl outside. Carlisle stands up and the owl sits on a back of a chair, I hold the letter, and it takes it into its beak, before flying away.

************

BPOV:

A few days have past, and Charlie believed and is letting me go to England to attend school. We didn't tell him the name of the school, but he trusts me since Alice will be with me. Come Monday morning, we'll be on our way to Hogwarts, and was I nervous.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny**

By: AnimeAngel41 & Brisingrblade09

Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, here is the second chapter of Destiny. Please remember we do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

_Recap of chapter1: _

_BPOV: A few days have past, and Charlie believed and is letting me go to England to attend school. We didn't tell him the name of the school, but he trusts me since Alice will be with me. Come Monday morning, we'll be on our way to Hogwarts, and was I nervous. _

************

EPOV:

I look over at the window seat on the train that is taking us to Hogwarts. Bella is sound asleep with her head leaning against the seat, my hand laying on her lap. I move closer to her, smiling when she cuddles against me, still asleep.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked, looking at me.

"Exhausted." I say, stroking the hair away from my Bella's face.

"Too much shopping probably." Emmett says.

"There is no such thing as too much shopping." Alice huffs, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at Emmett as Jasper chuckles next to her, placing his arm around her small waist.

"You took her shopping almost every day till it was time for her to leave." I say looking at my pixie like sister. "Not to mention you woke her up early to get some last minutes shopping out of the way and dress her up." I add.

"Why are you all teasing me." Alice whines, pouting.

"Stop picking on Alice." Bella says slowly opening her eyes.

"Hello love, have a nice nap?" I ask gently stroking her face, smiling when she leans into my touch.

"Hmm yea I did." Bella says sitting up, rubbing her eyes. We were just relaxing, my Bella in my arms as Rosalie and Alice share a fashion magazine, Jasper starring outside and Emmett looking bored.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

"No we're not there yet." Jasper says. A few more minutes past,

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked again.

"No, not yet." Bella says. A few more minutes past, and I glare at Emmett.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked again for the third time. We all sigh, and Rosalie glares at her husband.

"No we're not there yet." Alice says, twenty minutes past.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked, whining this time.

"NO WE'RE NOT THERE YET, SO SHUT UP AND RELAX!" Bella yells, glaring at Emmett, we all look at her in shock for raising her voice like that. Alice is the first one to break the silence by laughing, followed by Rosalie, then Jasper, I laugh afterwards as Emmett just stares at Bella, before he too starts to boom out in laughter. Bella blushes the loveliest shade of red, making us laugh again as she buries her face in my chest.

After everyone settled down again, I was able to gently lift Bella away from my chest, kissing her blushing cheeks softly, before her lips.

"I suggest everyone starts to change into there uniforms, well be arriving in about fifteen minutes." Alice says. Rosalie and Bella both stand up and follow Alice into another cart to change, about five minutes past and they're walking back into the cart, taking there seats again.

"I can see the castle!" Emmett exclaims happily. "About time!" he adds. He holds the back of his head, looking at Rosalie with a wounded expression on his face.

"I love you, but please shut up." Rosalie says. We all laugh as Emmett sits back, pouting. The train stops and we all got off, thankful for the nightfall. We see a carriage waiting for us, being pulled by two raven black horses, with no driver. Emmett and Jasper climb onto the drivers spot, while the rest get into the back. Jasper grabs the reins, before clicking his tongue to get the horses to go and we all felt the carriage jerk and start to move.

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter two, we know it was shorter than the first, but we have to leave you sitting at the end of your seats waiting for the next chapter, sorry it was also in only one person's point of view, some will be like that and others will be with more point of views, please read and review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny**

By AnimeAngel41 & Brisingrblade09

_Recap of chapter 2: _

"_I love you, but please shut up." Rosalie says. We all laugh as Emmett sits back, pouting. The train stops and we all got off, thankful for the nightfall. We see a carriage waiting for us, being pulled by two raven black horses, with no driver. Emmett and Jasper climb onto the drivers spot, while the rest get into the back. Jasper grabs the reins, before clicking his tongue to get the horses to go and we all felt the carriage jerk and start to move. _

_************_

MPOV

I am standing on the steps that lead to the entrance into Hogwarts, waiting for the carriage to arrive. The carriage comes into view and she straightens up more as it stops in front the entrance. A tall lanky blond boy steps down, followed but a dark haired male. The carriage door opens, and another boy steps out, with bronze colored hair, he helps out a pixie like girl, a blond girl and a brunette girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my name is Professor McGonagall , now which one of you is Isabella Swan?" I ask looking at each of them. The brunette girl steps forward.

"It's Bella." Bella says smiling.

"Who are your guest?" I ask looking at the other five people standing beside her. Bella introduced Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. "If you will follow me, everyone is waiting, we are going to be sorting you into your house, which you will be staying in throughout your whole stay here." I turn on my heels and walks inside the castle, with them following me.

_************_

**A/N: We know this is shorter than the others, but we promise you that not all chapters will be this short.**


End file.
